The Crazy World We Live In
by kaimuki wahine
Summary: Chell is freed from Aperture but she still has to fight for her own survival. But this time, she is not alone.  Has all the characters from L4D2


_Shit, shit, shit!_ She screamed in her head as she ran as fast as she can while holding her cube companion under her arms. Even as she breathed heavily, she could still hear them.

Pushing branches and making sure she doesn't trip over the roots that stuck out of the ground was a complete obstacle as she ran from her pursuers. She could hear that they were quickly approaching her.

She didn't want to turn around and see the faces of those who were chasing her. She could already imagine what is behind her and it just made her run faster. Sweat started to roll down from her forehead down her face. Closing her eyes for a few seconds so her sweat doesn't go in her eyes, she silently yelled in her head.

_What happened to this world!_

* * *

><p>Waking up after portaling Wheatley to the moon, Chell found herself in the familiar glass elevator she used to go from one test chamber to the next. After GLaDOS said her farewell words to the test subject and receiving a surprise opera performance from thousands of turrets that filled an amphitheatre that Chell never seen before, the elevator stopped and the door in front of her opened.<p>

When the door opened, she was blinded for a second and then saw the spacious golden wheat field that surrounded a rusty tin shed she was in. The scene in front of her was breathtaking and extraordinary.

Just a few seconds after stepping out of the shed, the door slammed close. Only to her utmost surprise, her Companion Cube that she thought she destroyed has been returned, with some burns scattered across its surface.

Just as she was going to pick up her Companion Cube, the door opens again once. Two robots, the same robots she saw staring at her as she woke up. The taller, orange-eyed one stayed at the door holding a white box while the shorter, blue-eyed robot stepped towards her. Fearing what the two robots will do, Chell slowly backed away.

Just as she was going to start her sprint to get away, the round robot held out a folded piece of paper. It motioned it towards Chell. She stared at the paper then at the robot. She pointed at herself to ask if it was for her to receive from the robot.

Chell hesitantly grabbed the paper and unfolded it. On the paper was a typed letter which she silently read to herself.

_Dear [Subject Name Here],_

_We of Aperture Science would like to thank you for your participation in Aperture Science Enrichment Center's testing. Please keep in mind that you participation with the Enrichment Center and the testing items used are to be kept secret._

_To prevent any outside companies from stealing our technologies or sharing that you were a participant, we would ask if you can wear the clothing you originally have in your procession. The Enrichment are mindful if the test participant's original belongs were either damaged or destroyed during their testing and will provided any clothing if available._

_We of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center would like to thank you again for your participation in our testing and furthering science, one step at a time. We would hope you will return and work with us again. (But, please, don't come back.)_

_-__Aperture Science__ GLaDOS_

After reading the letter, she rolled her eyes and silently grunted. _So She expects me to walk away naked… I don't have my own clothes to begin with._

As if by cue, the taller robot that somewhat resembled the sentry turret held out the box for Chell. She grabbed the box and opened to find clothes inside. She took out each of the clothing to see what she was given: an orange hoddie with a zipper down the middle, a pair of leg long jeans, and a pair of running shoes with socks.

At the bottom of the box, at the corner, she found a necklace with a small silver rounded pendant. To her surprise, there was no Aperture logo anywhere on it. She was never a fan of jewelry but she put it around her neck anyway.

Unsure how she was going to change, the two robots turned around, almost telling her to change on the spot. A bit nervous if she should, she glanced around to make sure there was no one else watching. From there she took her orange jumpsuit off showing her black shorts she wore underneath which she decided to keep along with her white wristband. After folding the jumpsuit neatly, she recalled all the things she has done and accomplished while wearing it. It was bittersweet to it hand over but in the end, she knew that this meant that she was freed from Aperture's hands.

After removing her Long Fall Boots, Chell decided to walk around in the dirt barefooted. At first, it felt awkward for her to walk around. Walking with her feet being flat on the ground was a new experience after formerly walking around the test chamber with her heel elevated due to the spring.

Dressed in the clothes provided, she handed back the clothes she has worn for so long back to the two robots. With a nod of their head, they returned back to the elevator and disappeared behind the rusted shed door.

Once the sound of the elevator disappeared, Chell turned around to pick up her friend and to stare at the golden field before her. Taking a deep breath of clean air for first time in so long, she relaxed herself and had a huge smile plastered on her face. _I'm finally free. I no longer need to fight for my survival. Watch out world; because here I come._

* * *

><p>Lost in her thoughts of the past, Chell never noticed a huge creature running towards her with very high speed. Thanks to her time in Aperture, she was just able to dodge the big-arm creature by a mere inch. Just after she was able to catch her breath, something slimy wrapped around her body, crushing her ribs. Struggling with no success in being freed, she was dragged towards the source of her captor. She was in fear that her Companion Cube was left behind as she was being dragged along the dirt.<p>

She struggled, trying to pull the thing around her, trying to make it's lose it grip on her. And to her horror, she say her captor; a tall human creature, with huge boils that covered most of his face. The grip around her was suffocating as she soon started to lose consciousness. Just as she was about to blackout, she heard something, it was very faint but it sounded like "Smoker" and then a bang soon after. The strong grip loosens around her and she fully went black.

After some time, Chell woke up, disoriented and unsure where she was supposed to go. She then realized where her friend was. Getting up too quickly, the harsh sting of pain rocketed through her body. She knew the encounter with that tall creature hurt her ribs quite a bit but what surprised her that it managed to damage a bit of her leg too. Pushing the pain aside, Chell limped towards the direction where she thought her would be.

The trek to find her Cube was long and painful. After a few hours, with no success of finding the hearted cube, she decided to move on in case more of those creatures come after her again. Tears formed in her eyes after getting her friend back only to lose it once again.

* * *

><p>After limping for a few hours following the river downstream, Chell spotted some buildings and what appears to be an amusement park. Hope filled her as she quicken her pace, in hopes that there will be real living people there than the blood thirsty zombies she have encountered. As she approached the amusement park, her hopes of finding living people slowly faded as she got closer, the more she saw that the place was deserted.<p>

Reaching the parking lot, she was completely crushed. There was nothing there besides some deserted cars and a couple of stray zombies in the distance. _I need a break_ she thought as she settled on some barriers scattered around the lot to catch her breath and let her legs rest for a while. She was planning where she was going to go now when something caught her eyes: couple huge spotlights.

She slowly walked over to it and examined the machine._ If I can only find the switch, then maybe someone out there will see it._ After a minute of looking, she finally found the switched and flipped it. The two bright beams of light cut through the night sky above her as an amazing sight. But the sound of a horde of zombies roaring was not a welcoming sound.

With adrenaline pumping through her system, Chell ran around the nearest building to see if there was a room she could stay in. She spotted a red metal door and figured it would be strong enough to keep those things out. She ran inside and closed behind her.

Once inside, she noticed that there were very little signs that anyone has been through here in a while. The only thing that showed people have been through was some guns and ammo and one piece of graffiti that read "Moustachio rules!"

She settled at the one of the corners to take a break and pray that whoever seems the lights will be alive. But for now, she was alone in the room. Chell was used to being by herself but this was different. Before she had GLaDOS and at one point Wheatley watching her, and a while ago, she had her faithful Companion Cube with her till she lost it after being attacked by one of zombies.

She was just freed from Aperture and the world outside was falling apart and she is still fighting for her life. This was worst than any test chamber she has been through because it wasn't a problem that she could solve with a portal gun.

Her emotion reached a peak as she quenched her fist tightly and started to hit the wall behind her. _It's not fair. It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!_ She screamed in her mind between punches with tears appearing in her eyes. _I just got out of the Enrichment Center, got freed from Aperture's cold grasp, I was portaled to the moon and came back to save that damn place from self-destructing. I thought I can finally live a normal life outside but this is what I get!_ She slowly released her grasp and covered her face with her hands to wipe the tears._ Will I ever live a normal life or at least meet a normal person?_

After a while, she tried to make herself strong, trying to wipe her tears on her sleeves. _Come on Chell. You never showed emotion before and when you went through all those impossible test chambers, you never gave up then. _Do matter how hard she tried, she has to face it; she's human, she has more emotions than the AIs she had faced back in Aperture. With that in her mind, she just let her emotions completely consume her.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! There's a safe room in that building! Come, let's race!"<p>

"Boy, I'm exhausted. If y'all want to race, I'll catch up with ya in a bit."

"Wow, I wish I could have just as much energy as you do Ellis."

"Hey y'all. I hear something in there."

"What do you mean Overalls?"

"I don't know, but we got to be quiet. Maybe it's one of them zombies."

"All right. Let's go in carefully and keep a sharp eye on anything strange in there."

"Right."

A bright light shined on the orange crying figure in the safe room.

"Witch!"

_Huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi! I hope you enjoyed it what I have so far. I just wanted to have a story combining my two favorite Valve games (btw, I don't own Portal nor Left 4 Dead 1 nor 2). I know Portal takes place in Michigan and Left 4 Dead 2 in Georgia, but sorry, I had to not follow it just for the story. (I'm so sorry. I did want it to stay true to the game but I could find anyway for it to work out in the story.)

Sorry to the readers of my "Some Girl Talk" for not updating. I'm busy with school and Architecture is killing me.

I'm uploading this because I want to put this up in a long time, it been on my computer since Christmas but I just didn't fully edited it. It's still a bit shaky because I still never fully edit it. I will fix it when I get time so please point out any mistakes or places I should fix.

But anyway, I am still writing, just not as much as I would like. But please enjoy!


End file.
